She's Full of Surprises
by totallyadisneyfan
Summary: Jesse Swanson has officially changed Beca Mitchell, but was he aware of how much he didn't know about her? Beca is about to surprise Jesse with certain things he never could guess imaginable. What will Jesse think of these surprises? Read and find out. (Not good at summaries. The story is better, I promise.)


She's Full of Surprises

Chapter 1

**A/N: So before I say anything that isn't worth reading, please disregard any horrible grammar or plotlines. This is my first "official" fanfic on here so cut me some slack. Now for some quick personal yet no-so-personal information, I am 15, I LOVE ANNA KENDRICK and I am a total Kastin shipper, and other than Pitch Perfect I am obsessed… no, dedicated to Disney. Okay, enough about me, someone else go… See what I did there? Okay I'm done rambling… Read and review!**

Beca wasn't the kind of girl that made grand gestures to show the one she liked (or in this case, loved… just a little bit) that she wanted to be with them, and she also wasn't the type of person to take part in PDA especially if it was in front of her father. Yet a man named Jesse Swanson changed that about her. Now she's that exact definition, but it didn't bother her a bit. First she serenades this man with a song only _he_ would know the significance of, then she literally runs to him to prove that second thing true about her.

When oxygen became an issue, they parted, reminded each other that they'd talk afterwards, then took their seats. This gave Beca a moment to think. Now, she wasn't having second thoughts, (absolutely not after what she'd just done) but she was worried about the main topic of their upcoming conversation. She knew darn well that it would pertain to their "relationship status" and she just wasn't someone to use labels. She loved Jesse, and she knew that he loved her, but Jesse was the type to call the perfect woman his girlfriend and prove all of the funny relationship stereotypes true in his own adorable way, but Beca wasn't that kind of girl. This is what worried her. She didn't want Jesse committing himself to her when he could find someone perfect for him. Yes she loved him. It might take some time for her to tell him that, but she did. Yet she wanted him to be able to do all of the things that the guys in the movies did, and she wasn't the type who would appreciate it like the perfect girl would.

This decision boggled her brain, but she knew what she signed herself up for, and she was willing to commit. Labels, stereotypes, and weirdo obsessions included. So in the time she got to think, she decided that she was going to make it work and she'd put in the effort. I mean, he made the effort to weasel his way into her life, she should return the favor. And maybe (just maybe) she was starting to enjoy her movications (for what ones she had anyways, but not like she'd admit that to him).

Before she knew it, all of the other groups had performed and the moment she was (fretting? worried? excited?) about was nearing. She had been concentrating so much on the impending conversation between her and Jesse that she had forgotten that the Bellas had crushed their performance and they were now being called to the stage for first place. The feeling of Fat Amy grabbing her arm and pulling her to stage brought her out of her trance, and it was then that she realized the Trebles were also on the stage, in possession of the second place trophy. She got a glance at Jesse who was smiling at her proudly. Beca never thought a guy's smile could affect her so strongly, yet here she was feeling like she might pull an Aubrey on the first three rows of the audience. Before she knew it, she was swept off the stage with the Bellas so they could celebrate. She tried to get at least a small wave to Jesse, but she was out of the auditorium in a moment. By then, luck must have been on her side, because family and friends stopped the Bellas to congratulate them.

Beca thought she had a chance to go find Jesse, but that thought fell flat when her father stopped her to talk. Who better to join him than the step-monster Sheila right? Wrong. Before Beca could stop it, Sheila had her in a death grip of a hug murmuring "congrats" and "We're so proud of you".

"Sheila, honey. Let her breath." Dr. Mitchell stepped in.

"Beca you did amazing!" Sheila practically shouted.

"Uhhhm… Thanks," Beca thanked as she forced a smile. "We tried really hard."

"Honey, why don't you go grab a program before we go for your scrapbook." Dr. Mitchell interjects.

After Sheila walks away, Beca groans. "A scrapbook, really?"

"She's proud of you Beca, and so am I. Just give her this one thing. We really enjoyed your performance, I could have done without that kiss though."

Beca blushes slightly. Just lately, Beca and her father have been repairing their damaged relationship. It isn't necessarily fixed, per say, but it was getting better.

Seeing her blush, Dr. Mitchell stepped in, "I'm glad you got everything sorted out though. You seem a lot happier now. Decided not going down the lonely road I see."

Beca chuckled lightly. Her father was right, it was lonely without everyone else. "Thanks Dad. For everything. I'm gonna go see Jesse now, but I'll call you later."

"No problem kiddo. Go celebrate, but be careful."

Beca gave her father a quick hug and he went off to go find Sheila. Beca was glad that a good portion of the Bellas were distracted, so she looked around for Jesse. When she spotted him, they locked eyes. He motioned for them to go to a hallway to the side of the lobby. As soon as they got to each other he couldn't help but keep that stupid grin off of his face.

"Someone seems happy to see me." Beca sarcastically quipped, having to bite her cheek to keep from smiling.

"Well of course I'm happy to see my…" Jesse drags out "my" to get Beca to finish for him, careful not to let his smile falter.

"Nerd?" Beca tried, but Jesse just kept his pose to get Beca to keep trying. "Weirdo?" Still nothing. "How about," she swallows hard, "girlfriend?"

Beca hardly blinked before she realized she was swept up in Jesse's strong yet gentle arms, and kissing him hard. Any day before this, she would have slapped him or kicked to get out of his grasp, but not today. She was a changed woman. All thanks to Jesse Swanson. Now that she was changed, she was starting to prepare to let Jesse in fully, giving him information about her childhood and little things he didn't know about her. What she knew for sure was that some things would really surprise him.

"Well I guess that makes me your boyfriend." Jesse said matter-of-factly.

"I guess it does." Beca stopped trying to hold back her smile long ago.

"Well _finally _something happened between you two!" They are interrupted by Fat Amy. "Come on shawshank. It's time to celebrate with booze and food."

"I'll see you there Becs." Jesse called to her as she was dragged away.

"What did Jesse mean by 'see you there'?" Beca asked Amy when they got in the bus the Bellas rented.

"We decided to let the Trebles join us since the annoying asshole wasn't with them and we thought you'd want some time with Movie Boy." Amy answered.

Beca chuckled at the nickname for Bumper. And now, for once in Beca's life, she realized that she's completely happy with everything. She has friends, somewhat of a family, and Jesse. Beca never thought she'd factor a guy into her life, yet she couldn't imagine life without Jesse now. She was glad she got Jesse back and that hopefully life would go good from now on. Beca knew that there were things that might get into the way of her and Jesse's relationship like her trust issues and her instinct to run away, but she was willing to try and overcome them to maintain a relationship with Jesse.

They all got to the Olive Garden and filed off of the bus. Aubrey went inside to confirm the reservation for about 25 people and the rest of the Bellas hung outside for the Trebles to arrive.

"Becs!" Beca heard Chloe call to her. "You have some explaining to do!"

"Amy told you?" Beca guessed as she slowly turned to face the wrath of the redhead.

"Yes. When were you going to tell us the reason you made the set was to win Jesse over?" Chloe asked in a fake angry tone with a glare that could burn, but Beca saw right past it.

"What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic." The petite brunette responded sarcastically.

The Trebles arrived right then and the first off the bus was Jesse (of course). He immediately found Beca (it wasn't too hard, she was the shortest) and wrapped an arm over her shoulders.

"Just in time boys. The back room is ready." Aubrey called just as Donald hops out of the bus last.

Jesse and Beca stick behind. Beca stops to looks at Jesse who is looking back adoringly.

"What are you doing dork? You gonna go in or are you gonna eat with the cats hiding in the bushes?" Beca joked.

"Quick question."

"Yes."

"Did you watch just The Breakfast Club during spring break or more? Because I remember seeing some open spots in my DVD shelf and I thought it was the movies I brought with me missing, but there were more spots then DVDs." He asks with eyebrows raised and hands on his hips.

"I may have watched more than one…" She responds with arms cross and blush forming on her face.

"That surprises me Miss Mitchell. You watched movies without me convincing you."

"Convincing me? Is that how you do it? Well I guess I'm just full of surprises then."

**A/N Okay be honest, how bad was it? Remember, It's my first story. I'm going to try and make them longer as I go so please review and give some constructive criticism. One last thing, no promises on my updates because I am ****_so _****bad with keeping up. But I'll try to promise one per week. Thanks for reading. Stay happy! :)**


End file.
